


Loveless

by DiamondScribe (DiamondSuits)



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSuits/pseuds/DiamondScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is uncomfortable about Tony's easy affection. Here be fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loveless

“I love you.”

Those little words seemed to echo around his head a moment, then fade away as he smiled. It was funny how three monosyllable words could mean so much and yet so little, especially when they were coming from his boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

The fact that he actually had a lover, male or not, was laughable in itself.

Bruce simply smiled down at his work, feeling Tony’s kiss lingering on his cheek as the billionaire sauntered back to the half finished gauntlet on the opposite table. It all seemed to go by in a whirlwind- being taken from Calcutta, beating Loki, settling into Stark Tower (despite the fact that he swore he would only stay a day). And somewhere in the midst of all that, he had gotten caught up in the overwhelming presence that was Tony Stark. He could probably count himself in with all of the other saps that had fallen hard for that cocky smirk and the brilliant mind that was plastered across magazines, newspapers, and televisions all over the world, but he wasn’t sure just how many of them could say that the self described genius billionaire playboy philanthropist actually seemed to like them back.

Yet despite all of the fun times they had together, what with the labwork and the movie nights and the… Well, great sex, there was something unsettling about being with Tony that just made the doctor squirm.

It didn’t start until a month into their relationship. Tony was hung-over after trying to out drink Steve the night before –no matter how much the Captain insisted it was a terrible idea- and Bruce was left to pick up the pieces in the morning. He dutifully prepared breakfast, clucking at Tony about the lasting effects of alcohol abuse while trying not to smile at the sight of the billionaire grumbling at his warnings, burying his face into the couch in an attempt to dim the light. It was just the simple motion of passing him a couple of aspirin and a glass of juice that prompted the first ‘I love you’, though at the time it was a sleepy mutter and a quick look of appreciation as he popped the pills.

Since then, it had gotten worse. Tony said it every morning when then woke up, while they worked, during sex, even in front of the other Avengers. Though at first the doctor wasn’t quite sure what to make of this, he had more or less gotten used to it. He never repeated the words, just shook his head with his usual tired smile when Tony was doing something ridiculous. He was well aware, after all, of all the broken hearts the billionaire had left behind, but when he actually looked at the problem, he was surprised to find that that wasn’t the issue. Sure, he knew that Tony was flighty, but they had been together for about three months now and that certainly that had to mean something. And yes, he cared for Tony, and with every passing day he thought of Betty less and less until the notion of her became a fond memory of a friend, but that still wasn’t it…

“You okay there, big guy?”

Bruce blinked, and saw that Tony was bending down to look at him, the same calculating gleam in those dark eyes that the billionaire got when he was looking at a particularly troublesome problem.

“You look like you’re doing some crazy zen thing without me.”

The doctor simply shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he took off his glasses to rub at weary eyes; maybe he was just overthinking this. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

“I’m fine, just zoning out.” A quick glance at his watch, an expectant look up at the billionaire. “Don’t you have an interview in ten minutes?”

Tony shrugged, just as he thought he would, and once again trapped him that strange, intense gaze of his.

“Eh, Anderson can wait for a bit. I’ve got more important things to worry about.”

Tony? Worry? The notion alone was frightening enough in itself.

“Oh? And what exactly is the carefree Tony Stark worrying about?” he wondered aloud, turning to peer back into the microscope. He was halted by a hand on his stubbled chin and an extremely insistent billionaire staring down at him.

“A certain mild manner doctor.” he answered in that careless way of his, a flash of intrigue in his eyes. “What’s up, Bruce? You’ve been going all spacey lately.”

Oh. So Tony was more perceptive than he thought. Making a mental note to remember that, he attempted to scoot his chair away, only to have the stubborn superhero take a step forward.

“Nothing.” he instinctively lied, glancing a tad longingly down at his microscope; he was doing some research on a flower that may have potentially carcinoma-curing properties, and he was eager to get back to his work… “Now if you don’t mind, I was about to-“

“Bullshit.” Tony interrupted, no doubt too impatient to deal with Bruce’s stalling. “You can tell me, you know. I know I’m new to this whole ‘relationship’ thing, but I am pretty sure you’re supposed to talk about your problems. At least that’s what Pepper says.”

“…”

After being on the run for so long, Bruce knew he was cornered when he saw it. Tony was too stubborn to let up on something like this, and after all, he probably would have found out in the end…

“Why do you keep saying that? The ah… I love you’s.” His cheeks warmed at his awkward words, and he tried his best to glance away; but with his boyfriend’s face so close to his own, all he could do was stare back.

“Because I mean it?” Tony slowly replied. It was the same tone of voice he often used with Steve- when he was trying to explain something obvious and the facts went completely over the supersoldier’s head. But Bruce was neither new to this situation nor an idiot, so it became necessary to dampen the brief flash of irritation he felt at Tony’s tone.

“You don’t have to spare my feelings or anything, Tony. I’m not one of the Maxim models you’re so used to.” The quip came out before he could stop it, with just a little barb he hadn’t meant. Tony didn’t seem the least bit ruffled by this, merely shaking his head.

“I’m not sparing your feelings. After all the shit we’ve been through, you’re starting to doubt me now? When have I ever disappointed you?”

There was a lot Bruce wanted to say to that.

_Yes, yes you have. Many times. You’ve disappointed me because you were too stupid to leave. Too stupid and stubborn to drive me to the airport and fly me back to Calcutta like I wanted you to._

But Bruce bit his tongue, and he knew that Tony knew that he’s holding back- he could see it in his eyes. That should scare him, he supposed, the fact that he knew the man far more than he should. 

“Look, just stop it, okay? I don’t want you to-“

With that Tony just grabbed his hand, forcing it over his arc reactor. The touch startled him enough to jolt, but his hand was gripped so tightly only a Hulk could break out of it. Tony’s eyes seemed to grow all the more intense as he leaned in, invading Bruce’s personal space as if it didn’t even exist.

“At the risk of being cheesy, let me tell you something: When I say I love you, I mean it. “ Tony firmly interrupted, staring into his startled eyes. “I might’ve thrown that around lightly before, but you’re different. You mean a million times more to me than any of those girls ever could, the December twins included. I’m not asking you to say it back- just don’t doubt me. Because when I say I love you, Bruce Banner, it is not something you take for granted.” Before Bruce could even think of an argument, Tony leaned forward, closing the small gap between them with a forceful kiss.

Leave it to Tony to try to convince him with force.

But maybe…

He did have a point.

So as they broke away and their foreheads rested together, Tony murmured it again, as if testing the waters.

“I love you.”

Bruce smiled. He didn’t believe it, not yet… But he could learn.

“Thanks.”


End file.
